White Raven
by Devilykatt
Summary: Après seize années monotones et trop simples passées en tant qu'orpheline dans un internat de Karakura, Aby voit sa vie changer du tout au tout lorsqu'elle se fait emmener de force par un étrange individu aux yeux émeraude dans un lieu appelé Hueco Mundo.
1. PROLOGUE

**_Ma première fiction ici *.* Héhé, je sens que ça va être marrant ! Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être appuyer sur une commande et sans faire exprès détruire mon ordi et l'intégralité du réseau internet ? On verra bien... Et dans la mesure du possible, je tenterai de m'abstenir de boulettes de ce genre._**

**_Alors ! J'ai déjà publiée cette histoire ailleurs sous le pseudo de Arty' ; donc pas d'inquiétude, c'est moi des deux côtés, j'ai deux visages, je suis Janus. Passons..._**

**_Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à leur auteur, Tite Kubo, et les rares autres- dont le personnage principal, tiens ! - sont à moi. De plus, le physique du personnage principal en question est inspiré de Miku Hatsune, de Vocaloid. Voilà !_**

**_Bonne lectuure !_ **

_**Devi'**_

* * *

Prologue

Le Soleil brille si fort que ses rayons sur le papier blanc m'aveuglent. Qu'importe - le piano qui résonne dans mes oreilles ne m'occupe pas assez l'esprit pour me faire oublier. Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'écrire.

C'est tout ce qui me reste de lui, présent : quelques notes crites la va-vite dans le sable puis gravées dans ma mémoire. Une mélodie simple, enregistrée par l'humble humaine que je suis, et ce dès l'instant où j'étais revenue dans ce monde. Je revois encore mes doigts tomber sur les touches d'ivoir, le Do et le La mouillés par les larmes que j'avais versées, la lumière rouge du magnétophone indiquant qu'il ne perdait pas une son de la musique.

Oui, c'est une mélodie bien simple mais ce coeur que j'aurais aimé perdre est déchiré de l'avoir trop jouée, meurtri de l'avoir trop coutée. Peut- être s'agit-il d'un incorrigible masochisme, mais je ne peux le laisser guérir ; les seules notes que j'écoute depuis ce qui me semble avoir duré des siècles sont celles de mon _White Raven_.

Je n'entend plus le chant des oiseaux, ni les bavardages aux alentours, ni le vent soufflant dans les branches. Je suis sourde sans l'être assez. Et tandis que la musique dévore mon esprit comme une avide nuée de sauterelles, je laisse passer avec désespoir les instants de torture qui me séparent de l'oubli et de la perte de mon âme.

* * *

_**Alors ? Est-ce que ces quelques lignes vous ont plues ? Ou pas du tout ? J'attend vos avis 8D**_


	2. Chapter 1 Wearness

**_Bonjour bonjour ! _**

**_Tout d'abord, mille pardons... Le chapitre 1 aura effectivement bien tardé à venir. Mais... Le voilà ! _**

**_Llyss Sayu Slytherin : à vrai dire, l'intégralité de l'histoire, comme tu ne vas pas tarder à le constater, n'est autre qu'un immense flash back !_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews ! _**

**_Petit rappel : _****_Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à leur auteur, Tite Kubo, et les rares autres- dont le personnage principal, tiens ! - sont à moi. De plus, le physique du personnage principal en question est inspiré de Miku Hatsune, de Vocaloid._**

**__****_Bonne lecture ! Devi'_**

* * *

Le ciel était si sombre que, malgré l'heure, on se serait cru en pleine nuit. Toute la matinée, les nuages avaient déversé leurs pluies sur nous, pauvres lycéens de l'internat Makime. Certes, notre interdiction de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas en dehors du bâtiment ne nous aidait pas trop profiter du déluge, mais passer des heures observer le paysage gris à travers les fenêtres de la classe était tout de même bien assez déprimant - par ailleurs, les cris des professeurs se succédant les uns après les autres au fil des cours n'arrangeait rien l'affaire.

Vous l'aurez comprit : il était rare qu'une leçon se passe dans le calme, peu importait la matière. A dire vrai, mes camarades classe n' étaient pas faciles vivre. Pour ma part, je préférais rester silencieuse et passer ces interminables heures d'ennui dans mes pensées. Peu n'importaient les appréciations sur mes bulletins scolaires scandant que je n'écoutais pas assez - je n'avais pas l'intention de faire des études mon principal centre d'intérêt. Et quand bien même, j'avais bien assez d'heures libres pour rattraper mon retard la bibliothèque. Les professeurs devaient tout de même avoir comprit, après tout ce temps, que les sermons étaient inutiles ; s'occuper des autres élèves problèmes était déjà bien assez compliqué, non ? Si je n'étais pas intéressée et choisissais moi-même de ne pas m'impliquer, c'était mon problème.

Mais pendant que vous vous fatiguez lire mes interminables plaintes, vous devez vous demander qui je suis ; je me présente : Aby Dawson, lycéenne, pianiste et orpheline de naissance. Dans mes souvenirs les plus anciens, j'étais déjà dans cet internat, à moitié enfermée. Mais je vous rassure : je ne vais pas vous embêter avec certaines idées stupides comme quoi être prisonnière était la pire des tortures ou vivre libre tait mon rêve le plus cher. La vie du dehors ne m'attirait pas tant que ça. Tous les échos qui m'en parvenaient étaient ceux des meurtres, des disparitions ou des vols - et je pouvais vous certifier que nous, internes, protégés par nos quatre murs, n'avions pas à faire avec ce genre de choses.

Le regard perdu dans la direction des fenêtres, je ne prêtais pas attention au déroulement de la leçon. Mais au bout de quelques minutes passées à ignorer les explications illustrant le cour d'anglais, ma voisine me toucha l'épaule ; je tournai la tête vers elle, puis vers mes camarades de classe, et enfin vers le professeur ; tous me regardaient d'un air narquois. Il était évident que l'enseignant avait passé les vingt dernières secondes à tenter de me faire revenir la réalité. En étouffant un soupire, je me levai. Il prit un air faussement intéressé, et jeta un regard pénétré au dehors, m'imitant avec assiduité.

_Dawson, commença-t-il... Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant, derrière les fenêtres ?

Il me regarda, la mine déconfite.

_Moi, je ne vois rien.

Je me mordis imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieure, mais ne cessai de le toiser.

_Il n'y a rien, dehors, assurai-je.

_Ne gardez pas a pour vous ! me sermonna-t-il. Vous passez des heures et des heures à regarder l'extérieur, et vous voudriez me faire croire qu'il n'y a "rien" ? Allez, montrez-nous !

Ravalant mon envie de sortir de la salle en courant après avoir frappé le prof avec une chaise, je me remis à regarder à travers les fenêtres pour trouver quelque chose à lui citer. Il y avait une petite cour où les élèves n'avaient, en théorie, pas le droit d'aller. Quelques poubelles appuyées contre le mur, et deux bâtiments appartenant eux aussi l'internat. Mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas expliquer quel point j'étais passionnée par ce "magnifique" paysage.

Puis un mouvement attira mon regard : quelque chose qui se traînait le long des murs. On aurait dit une silhouette... Non, une ombre. Une ombre qui était inexplicablement projetée sur les bâtiments d'en face malgré l'absence de soleil ou de lumière. L'obscurité produite par le mauvais temps m'empêchait d'en distinguer les contours, mais je pouvais certifier une chose : cela n'avait rien d'humain ou d'animal - ni même d'un mélange des deux.

Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais enfoncé mes ongles dans mes paumes d'une manière telle qu'il était étrange que mes mains ne saignent pas. Je le frottai l'une contre l'autre, puis lançai un regard furtif au reste de la classe. A l'instar du professeur, il observaient le paysage d'un air intrigué, mais aucun d'eux n'avait l'air terrifié. Je jetai de nouveau un oeil au dehors : la silhouette avait disparue. Je dis alors d'une voix calme :

_Non, Monsieur. Il n'y a rien, dehors.

Les cours prirent fin en début de soirée. J'avais écopé d'une tonne de devoirs supplémentaire pour "avoir trouvé le paysage plus intéressant que la leçon de cette magnifique matière qu'est l'anglais". Et bien que la silhouette que j'avais aperçue m'occupait toujours autant l'esprit, j'avais prit garde à ne plus quitter le tableau des yeux.

Après le dîné, je m'éclipsai discrètement vers une porte donnant sur le dehors. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de trouver une explication à l'étrange phénomène qu'avait été l'apparition de cette ombre - je n'étais vraiment pas assez courageuse. Mais j'avais, comme chaque soirs, un devoir personnel à remplir.  
Sans m'occuper de la pluie qui tombait à flots, je traversai la cour jusqu'à une ruelle entre deux bâtiments. Je longeai les murs et trottinai en silence jusqu'à parvenir à mon but : un petit abri fabriqué de mes mains entre deux poubelles.

Je regardai l'intérieur : deux yeux dorés brillaient dans la pénombre. Avec un sourire, je fis un pas de côté pour laisser sortir le vieux chat noir. Trempé jusqu'aux os, mon vieil ami sortit gauchement de sa niche pour se poster devant moi. Je le caressai, puis sortis de ma poche quelques morceaux de boeuf "empruntés" à la cantine. Mais en les lui tendant, une impression étrange s'empara de mon esprit. Tandis qu'en général, je regardais le vieux félin manger sans dissimuler son plaisir, je ne pus cette fois me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce sentiment inconnu : mes oreilles sifflaient, et je sentais une pression s'associer la gravité pour m'attirer vers le sol. Mes poumons se comprimèrent et mes muscles se raidirent - et pourtant, il n'y avait ici rien ni personne hormis moi et le chat.

Ce dernier avait disparut - je ne vis que sa queue disparaître avec précipitation dans l'angle à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Je voulus lui courir après, mais ne parvins pas à me mouvoir. Alors que je tentais de respirer calmement, je sentis un regard se poser sur moi. Je levai lentement la tête.

Tout d'abord, je vis ses deux pieds, chaussés dans d'étranges bottes moulantes. Au-dessus, ses jambes dans un hakama blanc. Deux mains dans deux poches. Un sabre accroché à sa ceinture noire. Son ventre, son torse et ses épaules habillés par une veste assortie au reste de sa tenue. Et enfin, son visage, pâle et impassible, ses yeux émeraudes dont coulaient deux larmes le long de ses joues de craie, des mèches corbeau frôlant ses épaules, et un masque blanc recouvrant la moitié de son crâne, surmonté d'une corne.

_Alors, dit-il d'une voix dénuée d'expression, tu peux enfin me voir ?

* * *

**_Et toc ! Le petit bouton "reviews" n'attend plus que vous ! _**


End file.
